The Black Legacy
by TheAmazingEscapadesOfEggbert
Summary: The Blacks have always been a bad family but no one had ever rebelled against being a Black, Until Now. This is my first angsty story so please be kind in your reveiws. Was going to be a chapter story but now a oneshot.


Okay, so this is going to be a story that I'm going to stick with. This is a story about the Black family. The mains are going to be Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Sirius with a side dish of Andromeda and Regulus.

It's written in a different perspective each time. First up is my personal favorite Narcissa.

* * *

I've always been the youngest. The one everyone protected. I was Daddy's favorite.Trixie killed Daddy, along with Sirius. I should hate her. I should hate her with the very essence of my soul but I can't. Trixie was my favorite sister, before she went dark that is. Sirius was her best cousin. I know that if I went back to the day she killed him I would see that it was an accident. A horrible accident that should have never happened. 

I remember a time when I had it all, freinds, family and love. That world came crashing down when Lucius joined the Death Eaters. I remember the day clearly, I had gone over to Trixies to tell her I was pregnant, Ihadn't even told Lucius yet,when I passed a dark tunnel. I heard screams of pain and went to go investigate. Before I saw anything I heard a low hissing that seemed to form the words, I initiate Lucius Malfoy into the Death Eaters if he swears that he will kill mudbloods without a moments hesitation. Then I heard the voice of my then beloved husband's voice whisper the words 'I do' with more sincerity then he had on our wedding day.

To this day I regret what I did next. I ran to Trixies and told her the entire story. Trixie had just broken up with her long term muggleborn boyfreind Jeremy Wright that day. I could see in her eys that she had a new found hatred for them but I never thought... she would _kill._

I have never told anyone besides Trixie the events of that day for fear they might make the same mistake she did but I have been able to figure out a way tohelp the light without actually handing over my pureblood dignity.I became the wand curser. Whenever I heard of an attack that was being planned I would make sure I got to the scene before the Death Eaters did and then I would curse their wands so the killing curse came out as a full body bind. The Death Eaters never could tell the difference and left.

Once they were goneI would undo the curse and warn the victims that they had to move away until such a time when the magical world was free of threat. Most of the people attacked didn't want to laeve their familys so I taught them a charm that would work so only your chlidren could see you.If you were unlucky enough to be attcked by Voldermort though there was nothing I could do.

After the day by the tunnel I never loved again. I never laughed at Lucius' jokes and I taught myslef to hate my family.I learned how topretend that I had gone dark just like Trixie. Daddy fell for it and blamed Trixie for my coldness. They went into a Duel and Trixie won. Andi though, ever the Ravenclaw, didn't. She knew thatI was doing something to help the light but she didn't know just what. i suppose that was why she followed me to an attack one time. She figured out what i was doing but at the cost of her life. She fell off the ledge that I was perched on and landed on Goyle. Ididn't see her until she fell off and by then it was too late.Goyle may bean idiotbut he knew she wasn't supposed to be there and he killed her.

Fourteen years later, On the day Sirius died I didn't get to charming all the wands. I missed the one wand that killed th person there who meant the most to me, Sirius. I saw the look of shock on Trixie's face, I saw her look at the screaming Harry Potter with sympathy and I saw her run. For the first time scince Andi died I cried. I cried for all that once was. The days when nothing mattered, when it was... perfect. The days before Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. The days when we played outside and our loyalties didn't matter. The days when I was innnocent. For even I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, the wand curser was in some ways, a murderer. For all theattacks thatI couldn't attend at leastone died. That is why I consider it my fault that so many are now orphans and so many are now chlidless.I will continue cursing wands though because I know that the few that are dead are vastly outnumbered by the many that were saved by my wand and that is enough satisfaction for me.

* * *

So what do you think? Good, Bad, Horrible? Please reveiw.

Disclaimer- Does anyone hear seriously think I'm J.K. Rowling. Well if you do I'm flattered but I'm not. Sorry for bursting your bubble.


End file.
